shinzabanshofandomcom-20200214-history
Samluch
Samluch(サムルーク) is one of Quinn's first allies among the Yazata. Originally a stray warrior of Ashavan, she was later summoned to become one of the Yazata. Avesta of Black and White Samluch first meets Quinn while hunting a Daeva. She loses an arm and a leg but demands tha Quinn throw her at the Daeva. Quinn complies, and Samluch's Commandment activates, giving her ki-based prosthetics that allow her to tear through the Daeva. but not even that's enough, as Magsarion has to emerge from the Daeva to finish the job. Later as Samluch is taking her vows, she is being inducted as a Yazata officially, in a ceremony presided by Holy King Sirius himself. In the process of her introduction ceremony, Samluch receives pitch black metal prothesics to make up for her lost limbs in battle (even though it is said there are people in Wahman Yast who can perform strong Haoma to just regen her limbs, that'd go against her Commandment, while prothesics don't). After Quinn informs Samluch about the Archdemons, the two discuss how to take them down, ultimately concluding to use one of Khvarenah's artefacts to destroy them. Personality While Samluch is short-tempered and crude, she is a chivalrous woman and a trustworthy individual who acts as an older sister to the group. Abilities Simurgh Attar Samluch's Commandment. In exchange for not healing her wounds, she gets heightened offensive power that is directly proportional to the grade of her injuries. The ability manifests as pseudo body organs made of red ki, which are obviously strengthened and also work as replacements. Even when not manifesting her ki limbs, this Commandment allows her to "survive while injured", so it also prevents her from dying from organ failure, bleeding or diseases. However, even if wounds appear healed on the surface, the pain while still remain forever, since the Commandment won't allow them to truly heal. This speaks volumes of Samluch's fortitude, who bears this painful and harsh Commandment with a smile on her face. Though the Commandment is pretty good at battle continuation, Samluch can still die from being beheaded, or having her head or heart crushed. The number of wounds she has received ever will remain as her maximum instantaneous output. Though she can't use her power without being injured anew, once she does, those new wounds become multiplier to her total number of injuries (with 0 injuries this multiplier is zero so obviously her Commandment is useless). This equation calculates the amount of red ki she can deploy to strengthen herself. Star Spirit Divine Blessing The remnants of the Star Spirit, Vohu Manah's beast form. A seal of its wings appears somewhere on the Yazata's body. In Samluch's case, it appears under her right breast. The number of feathers is reliant on an individual's military success and ability, as well as the power that can be used. Samluch currently possesses seven feathers. There are five applications of this divine protection, attack reinforcement, defense reinforcement, recovery, flight, and teleportation. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Avesta of Black and White Category:Ashavan Category:Yazata